


Through The Years

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Little snippits of Destiel through the yearsStarting from s5Enjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Through The Years

  
Dean sighed, he was slumped down on the window of the backseat of the Impala trying to sleep, it was hard because he knew Cas was watching him

The angel insisted on watching over Dean- _why couldn't he_ _go_ _bother Sam?_

The motel had only had one available room and since they were definitely not sharing it- they'd played a game of rock, paper, scissors and much to Dean's eternal sadness..he lost

So he was stuck spending the night in the impala "Hey Cas?" He muttered eyes still closed, the angel hummed softly "Yes Dean?"

"Don't you have..other things you could be doing?" He asked "I mean watching me can't be that entertaining"

"I'm protecting you" Cas said simply "..And maybe I like being around you" He whispered staring down at his hands, Dean opened one eye to look at him in the front seat "What does that mean?"

"I've never really been around humans, you teach me new things- I know how we met wasn't ideal but..you're kind of my only friend"

Dean paused for a moment processing what Cas said, the angel seemed so sincere and he guessed 'friends' was the right word for it-their relationship, he sighed "Do you sleep Cas?"

Cas shook his head "No, I'm an angel Dean, I don't require-"

"Yeah-yeah" Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes, "..Okay then..continue _protecting_ me" He gave permission before letting his eyes fall closed again

"..Hey Cas?" He didn't wait for a reply "You're my friend too, even if you are a creep"

~

"Okay step one of understanding humans- _music_ "

Cas frowned "Music?" He didn't think this was what Dean had in mind when he suggested Cas go with him to get food while Sam did research at the motel

Dean nodded "Music" He repeated, he got his favourite mix tape and put it in turning the volume up "Sit back and wait for the best ear-gasam of your life"

"Ear-gasam?" Cas said, "Is that a play on the term orgasam?- in which-"

"I _know_ what orgasam means Cas" Dean chuckled as he started up the Impala "Man you've got _so much_ to learn"

~

"You ever get tired of that get up Cas?" Dean asked one morning in the bunker over a bowl of Fruit Loops- Sam says that it's sugar filled death but Dean's just content with the fact that he'll die happy

The angel frowned and looked himself up and down "Not really.." Dean stood up to put his bowl in the sink, he faced Cas and checked their height "Hmm, we're about the same size- I got some clothes you can try- maybe help you impress the ladies"

"I am not interested in women Dean"

Dean shrugged "Okay the fellas- I don't judge" Cas rolled his eyes "That's not what I mean't"

"Yeah, yeah"

So Dean took the angel to his bedroom and picked out what would look good on him, which was kind of hard because Dean thought the angel would look stunning in anything

But he did manage to find a few outfits

Cas pulled at the unfamiliar fabric, he was in a pair of worn out jeans, a buttoned up red flannel, "Uh..this is.. _different_ "

"That's the point buddy" He said, he couldn't help but think Cas looked.. _hot_

Butch really worked for him, "Do you like it?" Cas asked looking for Dean's input as he valued Dean's opinion, Dean gave him two thumbs up before throwing another outfit at him

The next one was a bit nicer, darker jeans and a army green long sleeved shirt that slightly mimicked the color of Dean's eyes, which Cas liked

"Good?" Dean asked noticing how Cas was staring in the mirror for a while, Cas un-zoned out and he mimicked Dean's earlier thumbs up making his friend laugh

"Okay last one- I have a feeling you might like" It was one of his old grey AC/DC shirts and some black sweats because Cas needed something more comfortable to wear

He gave the clothes to Cas and sat patiently waiting for his friend to finished changing in the bathroom, So when you said you weren't interested in _dating_..you mean't?..." He couldn't help but ask since it had been eating ask him since breakfast

"I don't need it" Cas said just asked he exited the bathroom, he made his way to the mirror and he looked himself up and down, he turned around to face Dean "Our friendship is enough for me Dean"

Dean found himself smiling a little how their crappy/crazy friendship was enough for Cas

The angel spun around and smiled at the mirror "I think I like this one best Dean" He said with a nod "It is very comfortable"

Dean shook off the weird he feeling he got when Cas told him he was enough and whatever and smiled "Yeah you look great man"

He spun Cas back around to face the mirror and he dug his hands into Cas' hair messing it up "Dean what are you doing?" Cas asked but he didn't stop Dean

Tugged lightly on a few more strands of Cas' before smiling wide "Now you look perfect"

Cas looked at the mirror, he didn't understand how messy hair looked good but.."You wanna go show Sam and Charlie?"

-

Dean was confused as heck, ever since getting Cas those new clothes he'd felt weird, like stay up all night thinking about Cas weird

They were bestfriends, they were close not _brothers close_ but _close_ , Dean was happy with their relationship so why did he seem to want more?..

A few nights later Dean was listening to some music in his room, Cas was with him reading one of the Harry Potter books Sam had given him; he found it..interesting

They did this often when needed for comfort.. just hangout- it was their normal

Dean's head was resting on Cas' shoulder and Cas' free hand was intertwined with his, okay yeah maybe most guy friends didn't do that but..

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied softly pulling down his headphones to look at Cas "I love you" Cas said looking up from his book, and Dean blinked stupidly "What?"

"I love you..I just thought you should know" Cas elaborated a little "I've never really felt human emotions like this but- I'm certain it's love"

"Uh.." Dean froze, he tried to stop the mini panic attack he was having- I mean who just goes _'Hey- I love you- just thought you should know'?!_

He swallowed "I love you too Cas" He said, it didn't sound sappy or dripping with love it was just a simple 'I love you' and an overdue one at that, but then Dean found himself reaching out and pressing their lips together, his hand cupped Cas' neck as they kissed softly

It might've seemed weird but the action came easy to the two, when they parted Cas was staring into Dean's eyes "..I..I enjoyed that very much Dean"

Dean breathed a chuckle, _only his angel_ "Ditto"

"What are we now?" Cas asked..he wasn't really great with everything human, especially romance, Dean shrugged "We're Cas and Dean and _this_ " He lifted their joint hands briefly "Is ours, we don't need a label or whatever..we can just be us"

Cas smiled "I like that.. _us_ " With one more small peck to each others lips they went back to what they had been doing but now with soft smiles on their faces

~

"Hey Dean?" Cas asked, it was the first night the two got alone after saving Sam from the BMoL and Cas wanted to cuddle the hell out of Dean because he didn't die "Yeah Cas?" Their relationship had progressed more over the years ever since they'd figured out their relationship actually _was_

Yes it had been really fucking rocky but no relationship was perfect 

"..Are you..going to tell your mother about us?- or maybe..Sam?" Cas asked and Dean could tell he was extremely shy, Dean sat up and turned on the lamp, slumping against the headboard "Yeah..I have been thinking about it" He said surprising Cas, to be honest he already thought his brother knew because they didn't keep it all so secret- hell they even shared a bedroom 

But their mother was a different story, "Telling Sam that'll be easy-.. but my mom..." Cas frowned, "You're scared?.." 

Dean nodded "My dad wasn't even close to understanding when he found out that I was.. _sexually indifferent.._ and it messed me up for years until I realised that I didn't care about his opinion but my mom is another story" He explained "She was dead up until a week ago and I'm scared that if I tell her that I'm in love with an angel- _a male_ \- angel she'll want nothing to do with me" 

"You don't have to if you're not ready, I know your father wasn't great, you should take all the time you need" Cas sighed "I was only asking because I don't like lying anymore..having to see you get hit on while I'm right there" 

Dean's look darkened "Cas you know I never do anything with those girls-" 

"I know- I know Dean but its hard- and I imagine you don't like me getting flirted with either" Dean glared "You've gotten flirted with?- by who?- when?" He asked quickly, jealously sounding in his voice, he didn't like the thought of Cas with anyone else

Cas rolled his eyes "Case in point" Dean sighed "Yeah okay I get it" He turned the light off and pecked Cas' lips "We'll tell 'em when this whole British Men of Letters thing gets sorted" 

"..Hey Dean?- I love you"

Dean smiled in the darkness "I love you to angel"

~ 

Dean had been staying in another room in the bunker because he couldn't bring himself to sleep in his and Cas' room, he'd barley speak to anyone and he treated Jack and Sam like shit but none of it mattered because 

_He was dead_

_Cas was dead_

He'd tried to sleep because he knew Cas didn't like how he stayed up so much to avoid sleep, but it didn't work because all he saw was Cas' dead body laying in front of him

Finally it got so bad that he decided to try to go back to his room

Maybe Cas' essence or whatever would help, he flipped on the lights and he closed the door behind him, he walked over to the closet and a few minutes later he found himself clutching Cas' pajama shirt- the one he had given the angel

_God it still even smelled like him_

He fell onto the sheets and he just let the tears fall- he eventually managed to fall asleep to the smell of Cas, and he didn't have any nightmares or wake up in the middle of the night panting, for the first time in forever he actually got some decent sleep 

~

Dean was frozen in his spot, staring at the supposed to be dead angel in front of him- so many fucking emotions..it took him a few seconds but he was hugging Cas like he never wanted to let go

"Dean.." Cas whispered as they stared into each others eyes, "You're here..you're really here"

Cas nodded, "Can't get rid of me that easy" Dean scoffed with a slight roll of his teary eyes, "-He comes back from the dead and you're not even gonna kiss him?"

Both men turned to face Sam but he just waved them off "I figured it out after Cas died..congrats"

Dean suddenly felt guilty "We were gonna tell-" Sam stopped him "It's cool Dean- really, besides you'd seemed really happy over the years so whatever you guys have it's working"

Well with that approval Dean pressed his lips to Cas', taking in all of what he had missed for weeks, "That was just the pg version" He said making Cas chuckle

"I heard that" Sam grimaced "Can you guys be gross back at the bunker?"

But just to piss Sam off- and because it'd been way too long since Dean had Cas like this- they made out freely taking in one another without a care in the world

"..Cute-but gross"

...

"..I'll just wait in the car then.."

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> Happy Ending 'cause I'm a sap


End file.
